


Valentine's Day Gift

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [32]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Post-PE2. It's Valentine's Day and Kyle has a gift for Aya. However, when he gets home, he learned about her gift for him. Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle, one-shot.





	Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix. Anyway, I know it's 2 months before Valentine's Day, so I figured I'll treat you to a hot Aya/Kyle lemon. So grab some chocolates and enjoy!

**February 14, 2002**

**New York City, NY**

It's been a year and a half since the Shelter Incident and five months since the reunion at the Natural Museum. Ever since then, Aya, Kyle, and Eve are living in a very nice house in the neighborhoods of the New York City borough of Manhattan. The house was painted neon blue and was big: two bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a living room, a basement, a huge backyard and a beautiful bathroom. So far, the three are living a peaceful life with no NMCs incidents to terrorize them.

Today was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. But for Aya and Kyle, this was their first time. Sure, they shared some moments, like going to the movies and/or going to restaurants. But this holiday, they need to show how much they meant for each other.

Kyle has to work that day until 7:30 PM, so that was the perfect time for Aya to start planning for his gift. At first, she doesn't know what to get for him. Suddenly, after reading one of her erotic romance novels, an idea comes up and a slightly seductive smile appeared on her face. Why she didn't think of this earlier?

At around 7:20 PM, Aya was getting ready to surprise him when Eve knocks on the bedroom door. She opens it and said, "What do you want?"

"I'm going to a Valentine's party at Lauren's house. So I'm bringing a lot of candy that I've brought yesterday." Eve said happily.

"That's great! Be back before 10 PM. Because tomorrow is Friday and you have to go to school." Aya explained.

"Alright. I'm leaving now," Eve said. "Bye Aya. Good luck!"

With that, she closed the door and Aya sighed in relief. She was glad that Eve didn't find out what she'd planned, because she'll be embarrassed if she did. Nodding, Aya went back to preparing. After about 24 minutes, she was ready to give him his present.

It was around 7:45 at night. Kyle was riding around in his dark blue car, breaking down speed limit after speed limit. He was driving home after a quick stop at the mall and from his job. He had a very large bouquet of red roses and a white teddy bear with a sliver necklace on it in the backseat.

When Kyle got to the house, he parked his car perfectly in the driveway. After turning the car off, he grabbed the gifts and got out of the car. Kyle walked to the front door and opened it to see that the lights were off except for a few lighted vanilla-scented candles, showing a trail of pink and white rose petals on the floor. Kyle spotted a note on the door and grabbed it. It read:

'Kyle, follow the rose petals to your Valentine's gift. It's a huge surprise...! Love, Aya.'

Smiling, he followed the petals straight up the stairs, to the right and finally, their bedroom. Kyle opened the door and entered the bedroom.

The smell of strawberry filled the entire bedroom thanks to the scented candles. Smooth jazz was playing through a stereo. A bowl of cherries, a jar of sour cherries and a can of whipped cream laid on the nightstand.

"Aya? Where are-"

However, he was cut off when he realized who was on the bed.

To Kyle's surprise, it was Aya wearing a red see-thru nightgown, black high-heels and a red rose on her hair. When he saw her like this, Kyle gave a gasp and blushed, especially when he discovered she wasn't wearing anything under the nightgown.

With a sexy smirk, Aya got out of bed and started approaching him while he slowly placed her gift on the dresser.

"Aya...what's this?" Kyle asked very nervously and excited. She giggled softly and gave a soft smile.

"This is your gift, Kyle...a nice, pleasuring night with me." Aya said softly as she pulled his shirt off and rubbed her curves sensually. Kyle saw this and it forced an instant erection from him. He never saw this side of Aya before in his life. He'd often saw her calm, sweet and caring.

"If this is really is my Valentine's gift, then I'm gonna enjoy it very much." Kyle smiled as he caressed her face. Then, he laid a soft kiss on her. Her lips has a strawberry taste, which explains how much Aya loves strawberries next to cherries. They broke the kiss after a few minutes. "Well...I got you a gift too...but since you got me this...I'm afraid I'm gonna show it to you later."

"Any gift from you is special to me to show how much you love me."

"Yeah...Aya, you're one of a kind to me and I would do anything to make you happy as we been together since September...I love you." Kyle said softly.

"I love you too, Kyle."

Then, she kissed him in a very passionate way. Aya's tongue got deeper inside his mouth, rubbing slowly and softly, tasting every pink morsel she could ever experience. As Kyle soon felt it, he held her so passionately as he let her deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her in a smoothing way. The kiss was magical to them.

The passionate kiss forced him to grab ahold of her red nightgown. He sent the nightgown sliding down off her shoulders and onto the floor. When they pulled away from that French kiss, Kyle smiled when he saw her naked body.

Aya was very beautiful to him, showing her 34C breasts to him. Her best quality was definitely her tight, creamy hips. And wow, those hips were just so curvy, and right behind Aya was the only thing that was gonna make Kyle get even more harder. It was those sweet and fine half-Japanese-style ass cheeks of hers. I mean, Aya just had that awesome banging bubble butt.

"You look...look beautiful." Kyle smiled.

"Thank you..." Aya said as she giggled sensually. "Now let's see what you got hiding in your pants..."

Aya went down and unzipped his pants before pulling them down to his feet as Kyle's 10-inch cock had emerged from his blue jeans. Aya couldn't help but lick her lips at a sight like that.

But before she could get started, Aya had a plan up her sleeve.

"Hang in there, Kyle..." Aya whispered to him.

"Wha-" Kyle gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait to see, my friend..." Aya said as she grabbed a spoon and the can of whipped cream.

Digging right into the jar of sour cherries, Aya picked up most of the cherry jam and started dipping onto his erection while shaking the can of whipped cream hard. The feeling made Kyle jump and hiss a bit, but remained relax and calm. Who knew the jam that surrounded those cherries inside that jar looked so blistering cold? Regardless, Kyle was very interested in what Aya was going to do. Finally, she sprayed the whipped cream on the head of his cock.

Getting her hands around that cherry-coated cock, Aya started licking that rim all the way to the top. And then, she fully went down on him, filling up all 10-inches of his cherry-covered treat inside her mouth. Needless to say, it actually felt very tasty. It was quite tasty than those cherry tarts she and Eve baked yesterday. Once her tongue started working the tastebuds of his cherry-coated cock, there was no stopping her. Aya let out a moan as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

"Mmm...you really like your dessert." Kyle smirked as he let out a moan.

Suddenly, she broke off of him and gave the rim one last lick. Aya doesn't want him to cum very early unless she wants him to. Kyle has an idea in mind.

"Ready to ride?" Kyle whispered to her sensually as he laid down on the bed. Aya nodded as she got on top of him.

Squatting down on all ten inches of throbbing cock, Aya let out a tight hiss before calming herself down. With Kyle's cock wrapped inside of her tight pussy, Aya started gyrating nicely, traveling repeatedly through her colon. Just to keep her from tipping over to the side, Kyle's hands got a good hold of Aya's bubble butt, squeezing them tightly. Kyle smirked as a result.

After doing a little bump and grind, Aya decided to go for a twerking technique, popping her big white booty on his groin. Kyle grunted hard, having the weight of Aya's hips crash down on his balls. He smirked when he saw Aya's ample breasts juggling up and down. To keep it going, Kyle managed to thrust his member vertically onto her. He went on super-fast, pumping her ass like a bloated football. The harder he pumped her, the more bulging Aya's ass became. It was the tightest feeling Kyle felt in a long time and Aya's clit was extra tight.

Kyle began to turn her over on her back as she spreaded her legs for him.

"Kyle, feed me a cherry will ya?" Aya pleaded.

"Alright, then." Kyle smiled.

He carefully grabbed one of the cherries off from the nightstand and fed her in quite a sensual way. Aya's entire lips started caressing the fruit while her tongue circled throughout the cherry. Using quick mouth reflexes, Aya chomped away at the cherry, leaving one sweet satisfying taste in her mouth.

"Mmmm...tasty..." Aya smirked.

"Well, it's time to me to pop one cherry." Kyle smirked.

"Ohhh, please do..." Aya whispered in begging fashion.

Kyle repositioned himself around her groin and entered himself in. His hips took on a careful pace, going a bit nice and slow to keep up this form of pleasure. He was moving through quite easily due to the glistening juices Aya was leaking right between her legs, bring deeper penetration. It was so deep that his huge member was this close from touching her womb (which would hurt like hell by the way). To increase the pleasure, Aya took her right hand and rubbed her sweet groin, bringing in such loud moans from her. He shared an passionate kiss with her, letting out a moan between the two.

With one loud moan, Aya squirted all over his member, which gave him much more slippery lubrication than he needed. Which meant that he was plugging into her much more deeper. And his thrusting speed increased lightning fast, slamming his groin onto hers non-stop. Just then, Aya had felt small drops of his sweat hit her right across the face. Sure, it felt a little gross, but seeing a hot guy sweat all over her was such an entire turn on. It was so much pleasure that her pussy was starting to get a little sensitive.

But suddenly, he pulled away from her, giving him a little rest. But Aya doesn't want to rest, she want to keep going until they both cum together.

So to catch his interest, Aya laid down on all fours, while smacking her own ass just to tease him.

"So Kyle," Aya smirked. "Wanna do some private investigation and fuck this ass hard like a dog...?"

"Oh god help me, I want to..." Kyle said, smirking as well.

But before he can do, Kyle has an idea in mind. He want to eat her out.

After spreading her ass-cheeks side to side, Kyle dug in and gave her juicy O-shaped opening quite a moist lick. Her harness felt so warm and juicy that the tip of Kyle's tongue would get tightened around the hole. Aya bit her tongue and moaned as Kyle's tongue started penetrating her juicy asshole, thrusting in back and forth as if an actual erect cock was fucking her right in the ass. The more faster and deeper his tongue went, the more louder her moans were.

"Come on, fuck me already! I need your cock inside my ass!" Aya begged.

Kyle pulled his tongue away and positioned his huge member right above the harness and pushed right in. Aya moaned as she was feeling every single inch of Kyle's member plunged deep inside her hole. It was a extreme tight feeling to him, considering that Aya's anus was a virgin. Sure, it hurt a lot for her, but thanks to the saliva and the lube, it was hurting less.

"Oh, Aya, you're really tight...!" Kyle cried out.

To keep his pleasure going, Kyle teased her with a smack to the ass, causing Aya to moan. By then, his thrusting speed increased with velocity again, resulting in more deep penetration in her asshole. It brought up more loud moans and grunts coming from both Aya and Kyle. Her ass turned deep red from all the smacking and fucking so much, that her butt size actually bulged by an inch. This made her hips more curvaceous and more bubbly than Kyle ever saw before.

However, all of the thrusting and the tight feeling of her asshole was taking a toll on Kyle. He felt something so vibrating and earth-shaking, he was coming this close to blowing up inside her. All of the sweat that they formed from their bodies proved Kyle in the long run as he pressed faster and faster through Aya's asshole, just to reach that final climax that he so desperately needed.

And he finally broke through.

"I'm gonna cum..." Kyle moaned before shouting. "I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!"

With one final thrust, Aya had let out a very loud shout from the roof:

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KYLE!"

Both of them let out a huge moan as Kyle's seed shot full range deep inside Aya's asshole. Aya was the most satisfied out of the two, feeling his cum flow through her asshole like a waterfall. She let out a huge moan as she had her second climax, spraying her fluids all over his cock. As he pulled out, white cum oozed from the gaping hole, lightly linked to the tip of Kyle's cock as he stepped back. He wiped his tip over one of Aya's butt cheeks, cock slapping the other side a couple times to get rid of the leftover cum. That caused Aya to giggle.

Kyle had finally wore himself out so much that he collapsed into his bed, trying to breathe in from the wonderful and amazing sex he had with Aya. On the other hand, Aya was also so beat that she laid on top of Kyle backwards, just to catch her breath as well. They never knew how amazing it felt.

30 minutes had passed and it was starting to snow mildly. Aya managed to snuggle up beside Kyle, sighing her heart out from this sexual turmoil. Knowing that Kyle was still awake, Aya looked at him and smiled.

"I really hope you've enjoy your Valentine's Day present. You were wonderful." Aya said to him.

"I did. Anyway, my gift from you is on the dresser. You can go get it now." Kyle said as he pointed towards the dresser.

Aya got out of her and reached for the gifts. She gasped and cried tears of joy when she saw this gifts he'd brought.

"Kyle! I love everything you'd brought for me! I'll go get a vase and hang these flowers up." Aya said excitedly.

She spotted an empty vase and grab it. She placed the red roses on the vase and put it on the nightstand.

"Thank you for making my present so wonderful," Kyle said as she got back on the bed and snuggled on him,

"And thank you for buying these gifts for me. I love you." Aya said to him nicely.

"I love you too." Kyle said, right before sharing one passionate kiss with his blonde lover.

And then, they begin to sleep peacefully.

By now, Eve is leaving from the party and arrived at the house. She ringed the doorbell and waited. The two heard the doorbell and giggled.

"It's probably Eve. I hope she had a great time at the party," Aya said as she got dressed. She doesn't want Eve to see her naked.

"She did." Kyle said as they share an passionate kiss before she left to go get the door.

Kyle smiled as he grab the can of whipped cream and a jar of sour cherries. Then, he begin to eat them, thinking how awesome his gift was. And then, he said these words before falling asleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aya..."

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, was it hot and sexy to you? Wanna see more Aya/Kyle? Be sure to go click that kudo and comment button to show some love. Until next time, this is MeeMee signing out! Peace!


End file.
